The present application relates to image processing devices, image forming apparatuses, and image processing methods, and particularly to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method for performing automatic color determination that is to automatically determine whether to perform color output or monochrome output.
Known as an image forming apparatus is a copier or a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) that includes only a set of an image reading section, such as a scanner, which optically reads a color image to perform an input of the image and an image forming section that is an image reproduction unit, and is capable of color printing by repeating a development process a plurality of times.
In the image forming apparatus capable of color printing, in the case of printing by color output, development processes are sequentially performed using toners in four colors of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) or a toner in each of the three colors of C, M, and Y, and these colors are overlaid on a sheet of recording paper to express colors.
In addition, in the case of printing by monochrome output, one image is recorded in one development process. Therefore, in this type of image forming apparatus, the time required for a copy operation substantially differs between an operation mode for color output and an operation mode for monochrome (single-color) output.
This required the operator (user) to pay attention to switching between the color output and the monochrome output, and to perform an operation to appropriately switch the copy mode according to the type of the document.
Some image data processing device performs control of the device, based on the data level of each color component and a ratio thereof, for the purpose of saving this type of trouble of switching the color mode.
Some image data processing device can automatically determine whether the document is colored or monochrome, and automatically switch the operation mode of the copier between the color output and the monochrome output according to the result of the determination (Auto Color Select, hereinafter referred to as “ACS”).
In addition, some image processing device includes a determination section that automatically determines, based on the input of the image data, whether the image is monochrome or colored, and an adjustment section that adjusts criteria for determination that is used for the determination performed by the determination section.
Some image processing device, having configuration that allows the user to adjust the levels of adjustment for black and white and the colors, which is performed in the monochrome/color determination section, thus reducing mistakes in the black and white/color determination.